Tycho Brahe
Tycho Brahe, age 43: I am a scientist, I seek to understand the mysteries of our universe. Astronomy, Alchemy, History, Religion, I study it all. I came to Kintargo 15 years ago following a lead regarding the death of Aroden. Fascinated by the strange bells atop the temple of Asmodeus (once a temple to Aroden), I settled in a small house on temple hill, and found work as a private tutor for the Lorca family and used my free time to study the bells, the bells that ring on their own following some strange pattern. I taught all of the daughters of that family, but Lilli took special interest in my teachings. She wanted to learn how to use herbs, poultices, and alchemical solutions to heal people, to help people. As a young girl, she had such a kind heart. During our private lessons I also tried to teach her about morality, but any work I did there was quickly undone by the church. Five years ago, when the church started making Lilli sacrifice people, I had had enough. I quit my job tutoring the Lorcas, and devoted myself fully to my studies. I had to stay close to continue to study those bells, that strange pattern seemed to show up everywhere. In the stars, in the growth patterns of flowers, using that pattern, I was even able to improve on some of my alchemical formulae. I stayed in Kintargo, stayed quiet, kept my nose out of local politics, even after the night of ash I didn’t make a stand. Getting involved with politics would just detract from my studies, but last night I finally saw something, I just couldn’t stand silent anymore. A small silver raven statuette flew into my home. I recognized it as originating from the silver ravens, a one time rebel group here in Kintargo. It landed in my hand and spoke up. “Professor Brahe, this is Lilli. The silver ravens need your help- go find Inaoni and she will explain it to you. I’ve been killed by-” And that was the whole message - a short study showed the little bird was limited to 25 words. My former student had clearly learned more about morality than it at first seemed. Worse yet, she had been killed for following my teachings, and her spirit was clearly unable to move on until things were set right. I don’t know who killed her, and I don’t know why, but the first step to setting things right, to finishing Lilli’s unfinished business that her spirit could rest, was to find and speak with this Inaoni. I picked up the bird in my hand and said to it, “Go to Inaoni with this message, ‘My name is Tycho, Lilli has contacted me from beyond the grave to ask me to help you. Where and when can we meet?’” And with that the little bird flew off. I pray that Lilli’s restless spirit will be able to offer me more guidance and aid in the trials to come.